Bikini Bottascar
by Disneefreek
Summary: When OR's desire to go to the wild gets the best of him, he and his friends Matt, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Tommy, Dil and Kimi end up in a fantastical underwater world. But what will happen when they meet dancing sea folk and evil Nematodes?


Hey guys, it's Disneefreek here, back from one long hiatus! To celebrate my return, I'm going to post my own fanmake of one of my favorite DreamWorks films-_**Madagascar**_! And from now on, I won't open with a cast list. I'll just cut right to the chase. So, let's go!

* * *

**Chapter I: Orange's Dream**

**Disneefreek Productions Presents**

A fanfare could be heard, as we hear a bunch of male voices:

_**Born free,**_

_**As free as the wind blows,**_

_**As free as the grass grows,**_

In a jungle, a mighty jungle, an orange-haired teen named Orange Ratchet (or as his pals call him, OR) was swinging from a vine, Tarzan-style.

**A Disneefreek Production**

_**Born free to follow your heart**_

_**Bikini Bottascar**_

OR got down from the vine as a bunch of penguins began singing.

**Based upon the 2003 DreamWorks film**

**_Live free, a_**_**nd beauty surrounds you,**_

Oddly enough, the penguins flew off as OR jumped over a gorge, throwing in a flip for good measure.

**Nathan Kress as "Matt Flynn-Fletcher"**

**Ashley Tisdale as "Candace Flynn"**

**Vincent Martella as "Phineas Flynn"**

**Thomas Sangster as "Ferb Fletcher"**

_**The world still astounds you e****ach time you look at the stars,**_

**? as "Orange Ratchet"**

**Elizabeth G. Daily as "Tommy Pickles"**

**Tara Strong as "Dil Pickles"**

**Dionne Quan as "Kimi Finster"**

_**Stay free, where no walls divide you**_

Unbeknownst to OR, four other teens were stalking him. As OR ran into the sunset, the four teens crept up on him.

_**You're free as the roaring tide**_

**Clancy Brown as "Eugene Krabs"**

**Rodger Bumpass as "Squidward Tentacles"**

**Tom Kenny as "SpongeBob SquarePants"**

_**So there's no need to hide...**_

OR was just reaching that beautiful sun, when, all of a sudden...

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**REALITY**

"AAAAAA!"

OR was actually in a zoo, running on a treadmill! And the cause of that "surprise" caused to fall off into the hay! And those four teens were actually good friends of his-Matt Flynn-Fletcher, his twin sister Candace and their little brothers Phineas and Ferb.

"Guys", said OR, a bit irritated. "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me while I'm daydreaming? When the dude's in the zone, leave him alone!"

"Come on, OR", said Matt. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

"Hey, thanks."

"Ow!" Candace yelled suddenly. "Uh, there's something stuck in my teeth. Can you get it out for me?"

"Sure thing, Candace", OR said happily. "You came to the right place. Dr. Orange Ratchet, D.D.S. is in da house! Please hop on top of my sterelized examination table, if you may."

Candace opened her mouth as far as she could go.

"I don't see anything."

"It's on the left."

"Oh", said OR. "Just don't talk with your mouth full. Right here."

OR pulled out a snowglobe, featuring the four siblings.

"What the heck is this doing here?"

"Happy birthday!" said the four Flynn-Fletchers.

"Thanks, guys", said OR. "Girl, you put it behind the tooth. You're all right."

"And these aren't even on the shelf yet", said Phineas. "Check it out! It's snowing."

Then, Ferb spoke up.

"25 years old, huh? Double digits. A decade plus five years. The big 2-5."

Then, Matt noticed OR looking sorta down.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's just..."

"Oh, I knew you'd hate it! Shoulda got ya the alarm clock. That's the big seller."

"Guys", said OR, "the snow globe is great. But, it's just that another year's come and gone, and I'm still doing the same thing. Stand here, walk over there, eat, walk back over here."

"Hmmm", said Candace. "I see your problem."

"Maybe I should go to law school."

"You just need to break out of that boring routine. Just throw out the old act, get out there. Who knows what you'll do. Improv, ad-lib, on the fly, boom-boom-boom!"

"Really?"

"You know, make it fresh."

"I think I can do fresh."

Then, they heard a sound they knew all too well.

**ding-dong**

**ding-dong**

That bell meant one thing-the zoo was open!

The Flynn-Fletchers started dancing around."Here come the people, guys!" said Matt. "I love the people! Fun people fun time!"

Then, they decided to wake up their friends. First, they woke up their friend, Kimi Finster.

"Hey, Kimi. Up and at em!" called Phineas. Kimi yawned and asked "What day is it?"

"It's Friday", said Ferb. "Ya gotta get down on Friday! It's Field Trip Friday!"

"Yes", said Kimi sleepily. "Field Trip Friday. Let's go...in 10 more minutes."

Then, the four tapped dance on the roof of two more friends.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy! Dilly, Dilly, Dilly! Wake up! Rise and shine! It's another fabulous mornin' in the Big Toon Apple!"

"Not for me", said Dil. "I'm callin' in sick."

"What?"

"I found another brown spot on my shoulder. Right there. See?"

"You know it's all in your head, little brother, right?" asked Tommy.

"Oh", said Dil.

* * *

Well, in the next chapter, we meet more friends and we learn how Orange's dream to go to the wild begins. So stick around!


End file.
